


Lazy day

by CorvidConundrum



Series: ..... [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/pseuds/CorvidConundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>end of this portion of the fic, leading into the next.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 1

The amber sunlight filtered through the curtains in faint golden rays, cigarette smoke danced in pale silver tendrils hanging heavy in the air. He exhaled more smoke, raising his hand to trail his fingers through it leaving deep gouges that sluggishly closed in on their selves, bubbling into miniature crested waves. A small noise caught his attention and he felt a small smile stretch his lips, he turned his head to the side and his glasses slid down his nose. He didn't bother to fix them, it made the world look fuzzy around the outline of Marie. Her hair was hanging in loose curtains that refracted the amber light in brilliant golden aura like a halo. Her face was pale yet flushed from sleep, her lips partially opened. He cherished moments like this, watching her peaceful face as she slept or was just waking up. Not that he didn't care for the moments when she was at her fiercest, it just seemed like there were so few moments like this. There seemed to be a plethora of moments where one of both of their lives were in danger, so e cherished this moments. Stored them away in the back of his mind, memorizing every detail of it. He placed the unfinished cigarette in the ash tray and rolled over on his side, pulling her to his chest. He breathed in the smell of her hair and let it out slowly. “Awake, already?” Her voice was faint and thick with sleep. Her breath was warm against his chest spreading across his skin like the hot wind in front of a summer thunder storm. He wormed is fingers into her hair up to the scalp with one hand and idly rubbed her back with the other. She pressed herself against him with a sigh, rubbing her face against his chest. 

“Which one was it this time?” She asked quietly. When he didn't answer she raised her head to look at him. “Hey isn't there something were supposed to do today?” He asked looking down at her arching a brow. She sighed blinking slowly as she put he face back to his chest. He knew she was more than aware of his nightmares. considering that she had sat with him through some of the worst moments after he had woken screaming, the icy sheets soaked with sweat and his heart racing. He hated those moments and he didn’t want to remind her of them. Today was about her. He Gave her a light push, rolling onto her as he did so. He stared down at her with a gentle smile as he straddled her. “Spaaaa daaay.” he said drawing out the words and leaning in closer. His glasses slid to the end of his nose, barely holding onto his ears. A blush creeped up her face and onto her ears “Stein, she said putting a hand on his chest. He grabbed her hands interlacing his fingers with hers, his thumb rubbing rubbing along hers and he pinned her to the bed and lead in closer. He brushed his lips against hers gently, his lips curling into a smile as he placed gentle kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. As he made his way back up he did so slowly, trailing light but sharp bites behind the kisses, her breathing hitched as each time he did it and he could tell she was getting frustrated. He wasn’t biting anywhere near as hard as she wanted him to. He finally returned to her lips, leaned in close, and just as he was about to kiss her he slid off, making sure to grind into her as he did. He padded into the hallway, stopping to stretch and giving her the perfect view of his naked ass, before turning to her. “What would you like for breakfast?”


	2. 2

They moved around the kitchen, in a silent dance, pulling out everything needed. Eggs, bread, syrup, plates and silverware. “You want some fresh cantaloupe? This one will go bad if we don't eat it soon.” Marie said from behind him. He personally had never cared much for fruits of any kind but new she like them so he had started keeping a wide variety at hand when she first started coming over. He smiled looking up at her from the eggs he had been beating. “Sounds great” He said leaning against the counter to watch her cut into it. “I think those eggs are thoroughly beaten by the way” She said with a grin pulling the skin from the fruit before cutting into it. He chuckled and sat the beater into the sink. Te thick fragrance of fruit filled the space between them as he began to soak the bread in the eggs. “How many would you like?” he asked sitting a pan on the stove to heat up. The gas clicked a few times before the pilot light lit, the blue tongues of flames dancing beneath the pan. “Oh, uh two” She said around a chunk of cantaloupe placing the plate of now cut fruit on the table. “Just two?” He asked looking up at her arching a brow with a smirk. “If I get hungry later ill cook us something.” She said with a shrug, smiling as she leaned against the breakfast bar that stood in front of the stove separating the kitchen from the eating area. He poured a small layer of oil into the pan before placing the first two slices into it. The oil and eggs popped as they heated up.


	3. 3

Stein finished before she did despite having almost three times more than her, he placed the fork on the plate before turning to face her. She grabbed a piece of cantaloupe and popped it into her mouth as she watched him. “I'll go start the water.” He said kissing her before he stood, his plate in one hand. He place the plate in the sink and stopped to stretch, raising his arms high above his head, adjusted the screw in his head as he headed down the hallway to the bathroom. Stein plugged the drain and turned the nobs until an acceptable temperature was flowing from the faucet head then dropped one of those scented bath bombs she had recently became fond of into the slowly rising water. It was a fairly large tub so it would take a few minutes before the tub was full. He leaned against the rim of the tub and lit a cigarette, the smoke mingling into the steam that rose from the water. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the water turning a pale purple color, the faint aroma of flowers began to fill the air. He breathed it in deeply quieting his mind. 

A small noise pulled his attention to the doorway where Marie stood, A half smile on or face as she stared at him. “Sorry I'm such a slow eater.” she said pulling the door shut behind her. “It gave me enough time to start the water and finish a cigarette.” Stein replied with a small laugh turning the faucet off and putting out his cigarette out in the ash tray on the sink. He slipped into the tub and motioned for her to join him.


	4. 4

Marie slipped into the water slowly with a deep sigh, dipping below the water for a moment then coming back up and siting in his lap. The water rippled around their bodies lapping at sink where it met as they moved, the temperature turning their skin pink. Stein grabbed the shampoo, uncapped it before squeezing a generous glob of it into his palm then sitting it back where he got it. He started at her scalp, massaging it gently, and moved to the ends starting over a few times. The shampoo frothed into pearlescent bubbles reflecting the light and a warped version of the bathroom. She hummed softly as he did this, small smile crept onto his lips. He dropped his hands into the water and rinsed the off and she slipped back beneath the water rinsing the shampoo off, hair clung to her skin as she resurfaced framing it in intricate patterns. Stein grabbed the body wash, again pouring a generous amount of it into his palm and returning it to its spot. He lathered it up between his palms before placing his hands on her shoulder, leaning to place a light kiss on her cheek. Then the nape of her neck, then the other cheek. He had never been much of a kisser before they met but the feeling of her, everything about her, it was like a wine he couldn't get enough of. It made him light headed and drunk feeling yet at the same time the very feeling of her, hell even the way she smelled, grounded him more than anything ever could. He began massaging her shoulders in smooth rhythmic circles and spread out. He went all the way down her spine, down the length of her arms to her slender fingers where he lingered for a moment intertwining their fingers, then started all over. 

He slipped his arms beneath hers, cupping her breasts from beneath and running his thumbs of the soft skin. He kissed along her shoulders as his thumbs massaged her nipples, the soft skin quickly hardening into small mounds. He felt her breathing hitch and he pulled her tight against his chest, his right hand sliding down between her legs. He started with one finger, working along the outside slowly lightly teasing her clit and slipping further in before starting over with a second finger. He began sliding his fingers in marginally deeper each time, using his thumb to make motions similar to what he was doing to her breast. She gripped his arm loosely, her breath starting to come shallower and shallower. She rested her face against his, grip tightening a bit, a small almost in audible noise escaping her lips as they parted. His fingers slid deeper, making slow motions with them that gradually sped up. Each time his fingers moved they brushed against the inner walls and that one sweet spot until she started to shudder and squirm. He withdrew his fingers and pulled himself out around her to straddle her lap. His hands cupped her face and kissed her hard, the length of him hardening against her stomach. She moaned into his lips and he drank the sound of it into him along with her taste. His hands slid down her body slowly, massaging lightly as they went, and cupped her ass. He lifted her higher to meet him and rubbed himself against her edges producing another small moan. Every inch of his skin burned and throbbed as they kissing deepened and he began to slide into her. Agonizingly slowly he inched in until he was buried deep inside her. He held her there like that for a moment as he caught his breath, his heart racing and beating against his ribs so hard it shook his body with each beat. 

Stein was on his knees now, droplets of water streamed down Marie's chest. He licked a few of them off her collar bone placing gentle kisses and light bites as he worked his way up her neck, and trace her jawline. He pulled back, almost pulling completely out of her before plunging back into her, twisting his hips as he did. He fell into a stead rhythm and she wrapped her arms around him. The water around them lapped at them, sloshing against the edges of the tub. He quickened his pace as he began to feel something heavy building, her nails bit into his back, a half gasp half moan slid from her mouth her head falling back slowly, her eyes half lidded as the orgasm spread through her. Her muscles contracted around him making him losing his rhythm, the heavy fire at the base of his spine quickly spread and he had to reach up to grasp the side of the tube to keep from falling as the orgasm hit him. They stayed like that for, hell who knows how long. He gave her a small shaky laugh as she loosened her grip. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him again, He could feel her smile against his lips.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of this portion of the fic, leading into the next.

The drain gurgled as the last of the water fled the tub behind them. “I think I'm dry now Stein” Marie said From beneath the towel. He lifted the towel to look, her hair was a mass of golden fluff. “Nah.” He said with a grin and started vigorously rubbing the towel on her face and hair some more with a laugh. She slapped at his hands laughing. “If you keep this up I wont have any hair left.” “Well think of it this way then you wont have to spend time brushing it in the morning anymore.” He said simply Pulling the towel away. She raised a brow crossing her arms and fighting back a grin. A loud repetitive pounding echoed down the hallway and Stein furrowed his brow with a sigh. He adjusted his glasses and cranked his screw a few times. “I'll get it.” He murmured kissing Marie on the forehead cursing who ever was at the door as the banging started again. He grabbed a pair of shorts from the hamper and slipped them on before padding down the hallway. He lit a cigarette and opened the door halfway exhaling the smoke through his nose.


End file.
